Love Like This
by KyuuKitsunex3
Summary: Naruto is hated,and Kiba dares him to do something outragious.What happens when Naruto does the dare?Redone.SasuNaru.Yaoi meaning BoyxBoy.Don't like don't read.R&R
1. Chapter 1

Jake: This is my first time writing a story so please forgive me if it's not that great, but trust me I'll do my best! 

Naruto:Remeber kids! Never trust a stranger!

This story is brought to you by a no child left behind grant, thank you.

Naruto:You just love using that PBS line don't you?

Jake: I'm still a kid at heart =3

Naruto:Grow up

Jake: You first

Naruto:Gah just get to the story already!

Jake: Don't forget to leave a review. Now to the story

For The First Time

P.S I do not own does

Naruto:Ahh!

_

I sat down at my desk with my head held low in pain. All that was around me was about to be ruined against my will for what like the 150th time this year? Again it made me wonder how the hell I was still alive after going through all this torture that Mazurka Sensei seemed to find hilarious still to this day. A small pat on my shoulder had me jumping I swear about five feet into the air until I turned around to meet the soft brown eyes of my best friend Kiba. At that moment I thought maybe today wouldn't be so bad or at least I thought that until Mizuki finally entered the room with his evil smirk that had me shriveling in fear. The odds were against me in more ways than one, but I wasn't going to bother telling the others since my life were pretty much over as soon as the devil stepped in.

"Hello runts! Today we are having a pop quiz! I hoped you maggots studied during your weekend. This quiz counts for over ninety percent of your grades and could decide what happens in your future, but don't let that get you down."He laughed evilly passing out the papers to everyone. Stopping in front of my desk he slammed the sheets down then glared fiercely."Naruto,try not to screw this one up,i would hate for you to have to repeat my class."

I wanted to reply to that with 'Not as much as I'd hate for you to be my teacher again' But not wanting to get into trouble and have to spend countless hours in detention with the bastard known as Sasuke Uchiha I kept my mouth shut and tried to answer the questions that seemed to be impossible. Hearing the clock tick was frustrating and being the very impatient type I decided to give my friend a poke in hopes of getting a few ,the great Uzumaki Naruto was resorting himself to cheating, but if you had Mizuki as your teacher you would also do everything you could to make sure you're not stuck with him again. Kiba grunted a few answers to each poke I gave him. I grinned to myself seeing that my pop quiz was just about complete with hopefully more than half the questions being given the right answer that is until Mizuki stood back in front of my desk giving me death glares.

"Uzumaki Naruto, and Inuzuka Kiba."

Me and Kiba glanced up in shock.'Shit' We both thought. Sweat drops falling from my face out of humiliation the whole class began to laugh at us.

"I'm sure you two already know what I'm about to say, so pack up your things and get out of my classroom."Mizuke said pointing towards the door.

"Yes sir."We both said at the same time. Grabbing our books and our bags we headed off to the detention room in disappointment.

"Thanks a lot kit! Now because of you my grades are going to drop and my parents are going to kill me!"He growled throwing fists at with my amazingly fast reflexes Kiba was not lucky enough to get one single blow off me.

"Yea?Well you didn't have to give me the answers!"I shouted back at him. We always got each other in trouble and I was always amazed at how we could beat each other to a pulp and still remain friends. Things like this just worked  
>in strange ways ya know.<p>

"I wouldn't be a good friend if I ignored you while you were having the worst time ever."Kiba sighed. I smiled at my best friend slapping a hand on his shoulder

"And this is why I love you so many dudes."We both faked cried and hugged each other tightly.

"I love you too man!"We both laughed at each other while still in each other's hold

"This is like a chick flick."I teased him sticking a tongue out. He just let go and playfully hit my shoulder.

"Don't even go there."

"No"I bent down over the lockers in defeat with another river of fake tears flowing down my tanned cheeks."And I thought we were so close too! Even though you have rejected me I will never give up these warm feelings I have for you."After a few seconds passed I finally got a hit on the head from the annoyed Kiba.

"What the hell are you going on about? If this is another attempt to get into my pants it's not working."

"It's not that I'm trying to get in your pants,it's more like I'm trying to get you out of them."I gave him a sexy smile that just made him even more pissed off.

"Whatever man let's just hurry up to detention."Kiba rolled his eyes at my playfulness and he swore to himself that he was going to make me pay for it.

Feeling like my back was burning as I stepped in the room I turned around facing none other Sasuke Uchiha who kept sending death glares towards me 'Heh,it's a good thing looks can't kill. 'I silently laughed to myself as me and Kiba sat in our seats.

"Why are you here?"Sasuke said coldy,his glare getting even more intimidating if possible.

"I got in trouble dumbass or else I wouldn't be in here."I retorted.

"Just keep your mouth shut dobe."

"Same goes for you teme."

Ignoring the rest of the glares the now pissed off Sasuke sent me I turned around and saw the confused look Kiba gave me.

"What?"I asked now just as confused as he was.

"Is there something going on between you two that I don't know about?"Kiba asked glancing over at the annoyed Uchiha then back to me.

"Come again?"I asked in disbelief with an eyebrow raised and my mouth wide open making me look like a complete idiot. Something going on between me and him? Just what had Kiba been smoking lately to think something like that? Maybe Kiba was on some kind of medical drug and now he was making up weird that was my way of rationalizing my friend's weird thoughts or else I'd have to take him to the doctors to make sure his brain was  
>still working correctly.<p>

"Never mind just forget it."Kiba slumped down in his chair looking to be lost in thought.

"Forget what now?"I asked innocently and Kiba smiled poking my forehead with his index finger

"Exactly."I gave out a soft chuckle as his finger made contact.

"Any ideas on what we're going to do tonight?"I asked playing around with my pencil

"Ideas that wouldn't land us in jail?"I shrugged my shoulders at that question.

"Yeah I got nothing."Almost everything we did together got us in trouble without meaning to. Sometimes our get together would end up in a friendly blood battle and to all those who caught us would contact the police sending us to spend a few nights in jail which felt like a mental hospital with all the screaming that could be heard from the other jail mates. Kiba and I would just laugh at their immaturity and lucky for us they were in different cells or else we would be torn limb from limb until they were satisfied.

"Movies?"Kiba raised an eyebrow in suggestion

"If kissing is involved I'm all for it."I flinched after receiving another blow to the head.

"I'm not a closet pervert."

"So that means you have finally realized your feelings for me and came out of the closet?"

"Very funny Naruto."

"I do my best."I said giving him a sly smile.

_

~After school at the movies~

"What movie do you want to watch?"Kiba asked looking over at all the movies that were playing today.

"A movie that shows some kick ass moves, blood spilling and of course it has to have a happy ending."

"What about Marley and me?"Kiba just loved to watch movies that had cute little puppies in them. I swear the guy had an obsession with them and when I say obsession I mean it.

"Did you hear a word I said?"I asked looked at me confused at what I was talking about.

"What did you say again?"I gave myself a face palm at Kiba's ignorance. There were times when Kiba could be very smart and there were times he could be even dumber than me, if possible, and this happened to be one of those times.

I coughed clearing my throat.

"I said...I...Want...To...Watch...A...Movie...That shows..Some kick ass moves..Blood spilling..And of course it has to have a happy ending."Repeating myself slowly so the idiot could understand what I was saying to him.

Giving me the 'I'm not stupid look' he snorted then said.

"Whatever let's just pick a movie already before the theatre closes."

_

I snuggled myself back into my bright orange blanket I couldn't stop myself from remembering what Kiba had earlier back in detention.

'Is there something going on between you and Sasuke?'

I mean seriously how someone could think something of me that way and with another guy at that. I mean yeah I joke around with Kiba, but that doesn't make me gay and especially not for the prick Uchiha Sasuke. And even if I had thought of Sasuke that way the relationship would never work out. Just think how it would be to kiss a bastard like him..And no! Grabbing my head my hands threatening to pull my beautiful golden hair out from the roots. There was no way I could be thinking about how it would feel like to kiss the prick. Just no way!Damnit I am going to get Kiba back for this even if it kills me.

"He's my best friend best of all best friends."I heard my annoying neighbor sing off key pissing me off beyond belief.

"Damnit Kiba if you don't shut your god damn mouth right now you won't have a best friend!"I screamed at him kicking the walls, but he just wouldn't keep his mouth shut.

"Oh hey you should get a best friend too."

"Ahh!Kiba I am having a mid life crisis here and your horrible singing isn't making it any better!"

"Want to talk about it?"

"Not to the person who started this whole mess!"

"Jeez Kit calm down."Yes as best buds me and Kiba are we even had nicknames for eachother.I called him Kibsnbits 'Bits part means insulting his manhood. You know the whole balls thing as in saying they were small...Get it?'And he called me Kit short for Kitsune meaning fox because of my whisker marks on my cheeks.

"Just be quiet and let me get some sleep."I said groggily letting sleep take over and hopefully make me forget everything that had happened today.

"Night Kit."I heard Kiba say before I was fully out.

_

Jake: Please leave a review whether you liked it or not, and if you have any tips or ideas =)

Naruto:Review begger

Jake:Atleast I'm not a uke

Naruto:Oh come on! Let me have some dignity here!

Jake: Never

Naruto:Damn closet pervert

Jake: I'm not a closet pervert

Naruto:Whatever

Jake: I'm a proud closet pervert

Naruto:Even worse!Ahh!

Bye Bye!

Naruto:No don't leave! For gods sake someone help me!


	2. Will Never Forget

Jake: Up with another chapter! And sorry that it's a bit short, but later chapters as things start to get a little more heated between Sasuke and Naruto the chapters will be longer and maybe with a little lemon? ;D

Naruto: Do we need some sugar?

Jake: What?

Naruto: Since your using lemons we should get sugar to make lemonade.

Jake:...Naruto do you have any idea what lemons are?

Naruto:Yea,they're a small yellow fruit with a sour taste.

Jake: No ~Whispers to Naruto~

Naruto:Oh...Wait what?No!My life is over.

Jake: Being a bit over dramatic there.

Naruto: Like you're the one to talk! You're not being forced to have sex with another male and being made uke!

Jake: Now on with the story!

Love Like This.

~Insert Funny Page Break Comment here~

Waking up to the annoying sound of my alarm clock going off I clumsily slid off my bed and got myself dressed before turning to the bathroom to brush my teeth and comb my hair. Finally ready I stepped outside finding that my

friend was already up and ready to go.

"Hey there sleepy head!"He said with enthusiasm

"Sorry. Prince Charming was late in waking me up from my slumber this morning."I said groggily. Mornings were definitely not my thing. Especially when it came to Saturday mornings when it was the perfect time to sleep in, but someone here was in a hurry to go to the country side this weekend for horseback riding. Which was kind of funny. I never figured Kiba for one to be excited about horses.

"Ha-ha very funny."His voice sounding sarcastic.

"Got your stuff packed?"He added.

"No I just figured I'd go as I am."I grabbed my bag and swung it over my shoulders.

"Ok smartass lets go."He put Akamaru on a leash and we headed down the steps then across the street towards the bus stop.

"Rather be a smartass than a dumbass."

"Alright you got me there."He laughed loudly making people stare at him like he was crazy and belonged in an insane asylum. Kiba sat down with Akamaru resting on his lap. I leaned my back against the cold metal bars looking up at the clear blue sky. I hated riding buses for a long period of time and having to smell those nasty construction workers who seem to never take a bath or at least a quick shower, but I guess I shouldn't be the one to complain since Kiba's sense of smell is far better than mine though it never looks like the filthy stench bothers him. I sighed deeply with a smile on my face. Well at least I won't have to deal with school and that stupid jerk Sasuke. Today may actually be one of the best days I have ever had in my to give me insults or dirty to complain about their shitty lives when they have no idea. And no one to ruin my day!Yep,this would definitely be one to remember.

"Hey!You done zoning out there Kit?"Kiba yelled from the front steps of the bus.

"Oh, sorry!"I shouted back running to get on the bus.

We sat down in the very back ignoring all the ugly glares I was sent

"So what were you thinking about?"

I crossed my arms behind my head and closed my eyes.

"Nothing really. I was just thinking about how today may be one of the best days ever."Kiba smiled and wrapped his arms around my neck pulling me into a tight hug. And just so you know, Kiba is straight as you can get. We just have our bromance moments. Now for me,i go either way. I will take any love I can get as long as I love that person ,i am hated by everyone (except for Kiba)so don't judge me.

"Don't worry Kit! I'll make sure you have the time of your life!"He said hugging me even tighter

"Kibbles..I...C-can't...B-breathe."I said trying to push him off of me. After a few seconds pass he finally let go.

"Sorry about that Kit."His smile got bigger. I bent over gasping for air before replying.

"It's ok,you didn't mean to almost choke me to death. Or did you?"I glared at him and he just scooted back whining

"How could you think so low of me? And I thought you were my best friend!"I laughed at him.

"Calm down I was only playing."

"Oh good. For a second there I thought you really meant it and I'd hate to get a call from the police stating I had assaulted my best friend."

The rest of the bus ride went smoothly with just me and Kiba talking about school and how much of a prick Sasuke was.

"I always heard this saying that they pick on you because they like you."

"Who the hell came up with that? They need their brains checked."

"Well you never know unless you give it a try."

"Me and Sasuke? Hell no I'd rather date Sakura."

"Didn't you used to have a crush on her?"

"Yea,until she became a total bitch and started beating the shit out of me for no reason!"

"I dare you."

"You dare me to do what?"Shouldn't have asked that. Kiba's mouth grinned evilly and it made me wonder if I should stay and do the dare, or run while I still had the chance. But due to us being on a bus I had nowhere to run so I stayed put to hear whatever sick dare Kiba had.

"I dare you to kiss Sasuke."

"What?"I screamed out loud. People looked at me with disapproving faces and made sshhing sounds.

"Sorry."I mouthed to them with an apologic smile.

"Well if you kiss him and he kisses back it could mean that he likes you."

"And if he doesn't kiss back?"

"We'll have to find out now won't we?"

"You're asking me to do something to get the shit beat out of me?"

"Not asking, daring."

"And what do I get out of it?"

"A year's worth of ramen."

Maybe not to you guys but this seemed like a good deal to me. I was already humiliated every day and beaten up almost the whole week. So why not one more beating for a year's worth of ramen?But then again, what if Sasuke does like me? Would it be a good thing or a bad thing? I could never picture myself with him and if I could it wouldn't be the cute, romantic kind of relationship, if it even seemed like a relationship at all. I guess it wouldn't kill me to try it out. At least pray it doesn't.

"Alright,but this is only between you and me, and it will not be spoken of to others under no circumstances"

"You got it."

~Insert Funny Page Break Comment Here~

Later we had finally arrived to the country house me and Kiba used to visit a lot when we were kids. It was my Aunt Tsunade's place before she passed away leaving it to me along with the land and horses, but thankfully she left

enough money so I could hire someone to take care of the horses while I was away. Setting my things down in my old room I laid down on my bed covering up with my orange blanket. As you probably already knew, orange is my favorite color. I relived the memories of spending time with my aunt here. Those were the days I could smile and truly feel happy, and feel like I was actually wanted, but after her death everything returned to the way they were before. With everyone hating me and blaming me for the death of innocent lives in which I had no control over, but people were to blind to come to that understanding. It was only Kiba and Aunt Tsunade who could see past that and look at me for who I really am, not for what everyone made me out to be.A monster, a murderer, that's not who I am, but that's how they see even made me think that killing myself would be the solution. If it weren't for those who cared about me. I would've been dead.

"Hey Naruto, look what I found in Aunt Tsunade's room."Kiba said walking into my old room holding something in his hands. I sat up and he sat beside me showing me the book that held more memories. I had never seen it before.

"Didn't I tell you it's rude to intrude in someone else's room without permission."I glared at him. He just rubbed the back of his head smiling foolishly.

"Sorry, but I always wondered what she kept in her room. Since she would never allow us in there. So do you want to see what's in here?"

I sighed."The only things that are in there are old photos."

"I know that much, but I mean what kind of photos,ya know."Kiba barked.

"Sure."I rested my chin on my right hand looking bored. Kiba opened the old photo album and there we saw a photo of me covered with scratches and bruises crying on a hill next to the ocean. And then another of me crying on the swing that was near our old school.

"You sure did cry a lot when you were a kid."Kiba said half joking

"You would cry too if you were in my position."Kiba looked down with his smile turning into a frown

"Yeah,i would."We both sat in silence. Looking at these photos hurt me deeply. It reminded me of how lonely I was, and all the pain I had to live with. My fist clenched part of my shirt that laid where my heart is. The pain was unbearable and I soon found myself falling towards the hard wood floor. I wasn't for sure what was going on as my breathing became short and everything started to fade.

"Hey Naruto! Are you oka-"

I closed my eyes no longer able to hear Kiba shouting.

~Insert Funny Page Break Comment Here~

"Will he be ok?"I heard someone ask.

"Yes, but if this happens again he may not be so lucky."I heard another voice. I slowly opened my eyes half way just to find out that I was laying in a hospital bed. I hated hospitals. Every time being here I felt as if I was all alone again.

"Oh,he's waking up."The first voice said excited. I looked over and saw Kiba kneeling over the bed. He gave me a weak smile."Feeling better Kit?"

I looked over at him then looked down to the end of the bed. I wasn't for sure how I was suppose to feel. I knew I felt pain,tired,and my breathing hasn't exactly gone back to normal, but for some reason I got this odd feeling, and I couldn't place my finger on the name for it. Though I felt somewhat better than what I did looking back at those old photos. Giving Kiba a small nod he sighed in relief.

"Well that's good. You gave me quite a scare when you had an anxiety attack and passed out. I was for sure you were a goner."I smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah,sorry about that."For that I received a small hit to the head.

"What was that for?"I hissed glaring at him while rubbing the spot where he hit me.

"You apologize too much."

"Well so-Ouch! Stop hitting me!"

"Then stop apologizing when you didn't do anything wrong!"

"What should I say? That it was your entire fault for showing me those pictures?"

Kiba shrugged his shoulders."Well yeah."

"So-Damnit!If you keep hitting me I'm going to cut your dick off and choke you with it!"Kiba smiled evilly and winked at me.

"Pervert"

"Aww,but you love this pervert."I grinned back.

"No homo."

"But I can convert you."

"Don't even try it!"We glared at each other for a few seconds before we both started laughing.

"So when can I get out of here?"

"In two days, but the doctors said that you'd have to stay with someone to make sure it doesn't happen again."

"Can I-"Kiba cut me off.

"My apartment isn't big enough, and I have school so I wouldn't be able to keep an eye on you."I frowned.

"But couldn't you miss a few days?"

"Yeah,but my grades are bad and if I miss anymore days I'll fail for sure."Kiba looked around in thought before adding."Maybe I could talk to a few people and see if you could stay with them until you no longer need supervision."

I smiled warmly."Thank you Kiba."

"It's the least I could do after I ruined the weekend we had planned."

"There's always next weekend."Kiba chuckled.

"Yeah.I'll see you tomorrow."He said gently rubbing my head before leaving.

~Insert Funny Page Break comment here~

Jake:Yea I know this chapter isn't all that great, but I wanted to give viewers a look into a little bit of Naruto's past. In later chapters as everything progresses you'll learn more, but be patient. So readers, what did you think? Leave a review or any tips =)

Naruto: There are not enough tips for you to actually write a good chapter or story for that matter.

Jake: Always got to bring me down don't you?

Naruto: Serves you right for making me the uke!

Jake: Whatever.

Readers tell me what you think? And leave any tips or ideas for later chapters. =)

Bye Bye!


	3. Sick Jokes

Jake:Ah I made a few changes in this chapter though nobody on would know that, but the original chapter was suppose to have Naruto having a wet dream then I decided it would be best if I had just continued on instead.

Naruto: Oh man no!

Jake: He he I just love torturing you it's so funny!

Naruto: I can see that.

Jake: Oh just shut up and get back to eating your ramen.

Naruto: Don't have to tell me that. ~Eats ramen~ Oh so yummy.

Jake: While Naruto makes moaning sounds as he eats his ramen I'll just get the story started.

Naruto: I'm not moaning!

Love Like This

~Sasuke POV~

Slowly my weekend began to disappear and came the brutal week for school. As a kid I used to enjoy school. Talking and laughing happily with my friends, making up new games to play, and learning about anything and everything. It was those days when I could really appreciate what life had given me. That is until my middle school years came and as a fast maturing boy I hit puberty and up went my popularity status though mostly with the girls. Now in high school it has gotten even worse especially with the boys. Every one of them seemed to have it out for me all because their slutty girlfriends came to their senses. Yes I know I'm bragging but hey you'd be bragging too if you had the looks of a god 'as the girls say' not to mention the fact that I have the highest grades among all the idiots here and not to forget that I am the heir to the very powerful Uchiha Corp. Now this would make it sound like I had the best life ever, but to be honest it wasn't that great. After all I could have anyone of my choosing well almost anyone. The one person I care about more than anything dislikes or even hates me. That one person happens to be the idiot Naruto Uzumaki. Enough about me let's get back to the story.

Doing my usual routine I brushed my teeth, dressed in my uniform, and spiked my hair up and double checked everything before grabbing my bag and headed off to the dreadful place I call school.

"Oh Sasuke-kun!"Karin said excitedly clinging herself without permission to my right arm."I missed you so much over the weekend!"

"Karin."I said coldly glaring at her hard enough to make a demon shiver in fear.

"Yes Sasuke-kun?"The cold glare didn't seem to faze her at all.

"Let go of my arm."I growled.

Forming her lips into a pout she said pleadingly "But Sasu-"

"I will only say this one more time Karin. Let go."As she was about to argue back with me she quickly shut her mouth and unwillingly let go to re-unite herself with her friends who gave me googly eyes as I walked past them towards the school doors. I walked to my locker in silence thanking the gods for letting me free of those crazy fan girls. Grabbing my books I got this weird feeling that something was wrong, but I couldn't put my finger on what was different. My hair was still in place, there wasn't anything wrong with my uniform, and the fan girls were still making passes at me, so what was different? I stood there for awhile searching my brain for an answer until my phone started to ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey, i have a favor to ask of you."

"What do you want?"

_

~Naruto's POV~

Staying in the hospital was pure torture. All this silence was driving me crazy to the point of me ending up in a mental institution, and I might as well be in one with all these boring, plain white rooms and no one to keep me company. Sure Kiba had stopped by a few times but never stayed longer than half an hour claiming he had things that needed to be done.

"Naruto." A nurse said walking in."You have a visitor."

"Let him in."The nurse nodded opening the door to allow my visitor to come in and to my surprise it wasn't the person I'd thought it would be,infact,it was the person I'd never thought would visit me. He was none other than  
>Sasuke Uchiha.<p>

~Kiba's POV~

"It's about Naruto."I answered.

"What about him?"Even though he was on the other end of the phone I could tell he figured something was wrong with Naruto and was getting angrier by the second.

"I need you to watch over him for a few weeks."

"Answer me Kiba!"

"He had an anxiety attack two days and since he can't stay over at my place I was wondering if you could take him in for a while until the doctors give the ok."

A moment of silence passed before I decided to speak again.

"So can you?"

I heard a soft sigh at the other end

"Fine, just tell me where he is and I'll pick him up after school."

I told him everything about where Naruto was and what he would need, then we both said our goodbyes and hung up.

Now I wasn't for sure if calling Sasuke was the best idea at the moment, but he was the only one who could give Naruto everything he needed to make sure his condition didn't get any worse than what it already was, and it was obvious that he had a thing for Naruto, hell even the teachers could see that, but not Naruto, no he's too oblivious to notice that Sasuke was not straight, but indeed gay well gay for Naruto anyways.

_

Shock had taken over my body as I tried to rationalize the whole situation.

Sasuke who used to pick on me during school.

Sasuke who would often call me names whenever I spoke to him.

Sasuke who cares a lot about his reputation in school, was now visiting me, Naruto Uzumaki, the most hated kid in just didn't add up correctly. Why would he visit me when it's clear that he doesn't like me?Ouch,my  
>head started to hurt from all this confusion.<p>

"Pack your things."Sasuke said demandingly. My head shot up wondering what he was talking about. Pack my things? What was going on? So many questions popped in my head, but none that I could answer.

Sasuke noticed this and plainly said

"Kiba called and said you needed a place to stay for a while."

So that's why he was here.

"Get your stuff ready and let's go."Sasuke said getting impatient.

"Fine."I hissed at him throwing the blankets off and jumping on my feet not realizing how much an anxiety attack and a few days off my feet could affect my balance. Falling to the tiled floor I heard Sasuke yelling.

"Dobe!"He scowled looking away blushing after noticing how little the hospital gown covered my back. I slowly got back up holding onto the table resting most of my weight onto it before moving to the closet that held my  
>clothes.<p>

"Get out."I said which got me the famous cold glare.

"Why?"

"Because I have to get dressed."

"We're both boys."

"Just get out."I hissed grabbing a pillow and throwing it at him but he just stepped to the side dodging the attack.

"I'll be in the waiting room."He said finally leaving me alone. I quickly got out of my nasty hospital gown and into my normal clothes which mostly consist of me wearing orange of course since it is my favorite color and often Kiba would kid me about looking like and odd shaped orange and it's not only was it my favorite color but also my favorite ,well I wasn't really for sure what today would be, whether it would be another shitty day or things may be looking up for me and all I had to do was to get Sasuke to be my friend for obvious reasons such as maybe people would stop picking on me or it may get even worse, and it was perfect timing for me to get my dare over with. Plotting things in my head of how to get Sasuke to be my friend I heard a knock on the door interrupting my train of thought.

"What's taking you?"He growled.

"Coming teme!"I shouted grabbing the rest of my things. After Sasuke signed the release forms we drove to his house which was on the outskirts of Konoha,so there weren't many buildings mostly just land filled with cows,horses,and even a llama farm.

"So mind explaining how you got an anxiety attack?"

"What you told me on Friday got me so depressed that my poor heart couldn't take it anymore."I said acting as if I was about to cry. Sasuke quickly glanced at me with concern showing in his eyes as he spoke.

"I didn't mean to hurt you Naru-"

"I'm kidding."I interrupted him laughing a little bit at the confused look he gave me, but it didn't last too long before I earned another glare from him.

"That's not very funny,dobe."

"Just trying to lighten up the mood."And again I had received another glare.

"I'm trying to be nice here and you're just playing with my feelings like a toy."Feelings? Since when did the prick have feelings? I grinned to myself thinking up ways to annoy him. Sure it may not be the best way to get him to be my friend, but it was the only way I knew how.

"Oh so the great Sasuke Uchiha actually has feelings? Just wait till everyone at school hears this!"I said joking as Sasuke stopped the car in the parking lot of his house. We sat in the car still bickering at each other.

"Quit it Dobe!"

"Quit what teme?"I asked innocently pouting my lips.

"You know what!"

"I would if you'd tell me."I moved my face closer to his but instead of receiving yet another cold glare from him he blushed scooting away as much as he could but the car didn't leave him much space to move.

"Naruto what are you-"I gently pressed my lips against his expecting them to be cold but to my surprise they were warm and soft which made me want to deepen the kiss so I nipped at the bottom of his lip smiling happily to myself when I got acceptance to go even further as he wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer I moaned moving my hands down to his chest pushing away softly and rubbed the saliva off my lips.

"Don't get the wrong idea I only did this because Kiba dared me to." I said looking away as a blush appeared on my face.

"So you do anything you're dared to?" The raven smirked with an evil sparkle in his eyes. My heart began to beat faster and the blush deepened from a small pink to blood red.

"Ahh no." I stuttered out trying to regain my composure.

"I dare you to go on a date with me." His voice darkened sending shivers up my spine. Oh god how can he sound so sexy?

"I refuse."

"Are you backing out usuratonkachi?"

"N-No way!"

"I'm glad to hear that." He said putting moving forward so his lips lighting brushed my ear. I had to bite my bottom lip to keep a moan from slipping out."Don't worry Dobe. I'll make this date one to remember." I gulped down a lump in my throat not wanting to imagine what kind of date he had in mind.

Jake: So what do you think? Well I sure had a lot of fun writing this chapter ^^.

Naruto:…..

Jake: Uh oh I think this chapter broke Naruto xD

Well once again I ask for a review and any tips or ideas for future chapters =)

Oh and I am currently going on with yet another I know how can I keep up with 3 stories at once?Well lets just say I got a lot of free time *Cough* Being sick sucks =.=


	4. Chapter 4 sorry

Jake: For those who stood by me and read my story despite how terrible it is I thank you! I do hope my terrible stories did not hinder your eyesight in anyway, and if they have, I am forever sorry and grateful that you haven't pressed charges against me.

Now why am I sending you this message?

Well after reading my stories I have found it lacked a lot and changes were definitly in order.

So I am now currently rewritting each story in hopes for giving you a better one.

Also I do apologize again for giving you this late message. A lot has been going on so updates will not be as often as they were.

Thank you reviewers.


End file.
